ALIENS IN THE ATTIC: The New World
by GEORGINAJAYNE16
Summary: When Jenna goes on a fourth of July vacation with the Pearson's she doesn't expect to discover what she discovers. I dont own any characters except for Jenna and her Family. Please review ! xx


Jenna Parker has been friends with Tom Pearson's since the first grade. They always got along well and never fought (well that's a lie)Right now she was sitting in his room as Tom was hacking into the schools System to change his grades.

"Tom, this is the worst thing I think you have ever done" I say as I sit on his bed looking at a typing tom. He turns around and looks at me. "Worse than the time that we.. wait let me correct that, YOU got drunk, threw up in our pool and I didn't tell anyone," he said looking at me with that signature grin. "Yes, way worse than that, I mean…", I said but I got interrupted by the window opening. Tom turned, fear on his face when all of a sudden a tumble of dark blonde hair came crashing through the window . "Beth?" I ask puzzled. "Not a word to dad or your dead, both of you, ok" said Bethany Pearson, a short, blonde, popular, gets away with everything daddy's girl. As I was about ask Beth about her night and what the hell she was doing Hannah, the youngest Persons daughter ran into the room "Dad's coming and he's mad", said Hannah as she walked across to Tom. " Told you", Beth and I said at the same moment. As we heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, Beth grabbed Hannah and hid behind Tom's soon to be opened door. I decided to hide in Tom's closet as its walk in and I won't be seen but before I could even stand from the bed his dad, Stuart Pearson ( who I call Mr Pearson) walks into the room and turns to me first. The angry in his face says it all. "Hi Mr Pearson, I was just about to go, my mum just called." I say as I walk out the door. " Bye Jen, Now Tom why is …", Is all I hear as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. " Hi Mrs Pearson", I say as I turn to Nina Pearson. " Hi Jenna. Your mum said she is all good about the Lake house, are you?" she asks as she sips on her night time tea. "I'm all good on the idea, I mean what would I do without you guys for a week." I say as I laugh and grab all my things ready to head out. " I honestly don't know Jen, but we have plenty of room and your like family so."

After I finish my chat and say goodbye to Mrs Pearson I head home. As my key turns in the door the strong smell of spaghetti and cat fills my nose. " Hi Mum, I'm home", I say as I walk down the hallway heading into the kitchen. "Hi honey, how were the Pearson's", Said my Mum, Clara as she carries my baby sister, Hanna( I know, it rhymes) around the kitchen. " The Pearson's was good, sorry I'm late I was caught up talking to Nina, did you want me to take her?" I say as I take Hanna out of my mums' arms. " Yeah could you give her to Dan please?", Mum asks as I a turn and walk to the grand stair case. When I was about 4 my Dad died in a work accident (my mum always says that I was the best thing that ever happened to him), it was just me and my mum for a while until I was 6 when she met my stepdad, Dan. Even though he isn't my real dad I love him like one. He always treats me like his own daughter which is what I love about him. When I was 8 they got married then had my little half-brother Jonna ( or joe) who is now 8. Then last year we had Hanna( my favourite sister). As I walk I into the office I see Dan sitting at his desk. My Mum is Midwife and Dan is a Teacher and an author. He is actually my English teacher but we are on summer vacation. "Hey Dan, someone wants to go to bed," I say as I walk up towards the fit man. " Aww, Hi Hanna lets get you ready for bed, Night Jen"

"Night Dan, Night Hanna," I say as I hold onto the little baby hand.

As I walk to my room, I pass Joe's and you can hear a little snore. I have a giggle when I get into my room. I decide that as we are leaving early tomorrow I will pack now instead of the morning so I can sleep in. I grab out my aqua suitcase and start too pack. The weather looks good but a little chilly so I pack some more spring kind of clothes instead of summer. I can't pick between my 3 favourite swimsuits/ bikinis so I the end I pack all 3. I pack two cardigans and a sweatshirt in case it gets cold. I also pack my favourite jeans and a pair of black leggings. When it comes to shoes I pick my classic Converse and a pair of Nike sneakers and a pair of flip flops. After I have packed all my clothes I pack a small amount of make up my toiletries bag and I pick out a nail polish from my huge collection. In the end I go for a creamy beige and a fine gold glitter topcoat. After the struggle of putting everything into my suitcase I zip it up (just) then move it to near my door. Then I flop down onto my bed and text Tom till I fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning at a bright and early 7:00am to the sound of Hanna crying. When I get into the kitchen I pour myself a glass of Orange Juice and sit down at the breakfast table. The only other person who is sitting with me is Joe. Dan had made pancakes and bacon before he went out to golf. I eat four pancakes with bacon and maple syrup (yes together), then I go upstairs and get ready. As I braided my hair yesterday morning I don't have to wash it in the shower. After my shower I get changed into my favourite top and shorts and pair them with my sandals. I put my now curly hair into a ponytail and added a bow that I always wear (my dad brought it for me before he died) and then I head over to the Pearson's with my suitcase. They only live a couple blocks away so its an easy 5-minute walk to their house. When I get there it's a blur. After struggling for a few minutes, we finally get into the car. I sit in the very back of the car behind Tom. The car ride I sleep for the most of it. When we finally get there, I am woken by Tom.


End file.
